eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Installation
Welcome to EverQuest 2! If you're just considering whether to try the game, see our Overview section to read about the game's major features. If you've already started the game, then you might like to skip ahead to one of our later User Guides. See the Learn More section below for a list of useful User Guides on this wiki. Free-to-Play : Main Article: Free-To-Play '''EverQuest II' is now free-to-play! For more details, you can read the Official FAQ, or view the membership matrix. EverQuest 2 The game content you can access without buying expansions, depends on the most current expansion. Typically, those who haven't purchased the current expansion are limited to the content added in the (most of) the previous expansions. *Those who buy the current expansion and remain on a Free-to-Play (bronze or silver membership) account can access the related zones and gain levels, just like those with gold membership. *If you like to stay up-to-date and play the game to its fullest, purchasing the current expansion is ideal at any membership level. See the official membership matrix until the info below is verified and/or updated. Retained until updates are made All EverQuest 2 players have free access to content through the Chains of Eternity expansion. This includes the base game, nine expansion packs, and three adventure packs. Tears of Veeshan and Altar of Malice are paid expansions so you have to purchase them separately. * You can purchase EverQuest 2 expansions as digital downloads for $39.99 (for Standard Editions) from Sony Online Entertainment. * EverQuest 2 Gold Membership requires a monthly subscription fee of $14.99. As an alternative to maintaining a credit card subscription, you can use prepaid SOE Game Cards or Krono to obtain Gold Membership time on your account. Downloading the game You can download all or part of the EQ2 game over the internet. If you're an existing customer returning to the game or need to reinstall the game, click on the link below to download the EverQuest II Installer. The installer will automatically update any missing expansions that are registered to your EQ2 account, and can also download optional features such as voice-overs if you wish. Use this option if you already have an account (and it's active). * EverQuest II Installer (Size: 12MB) System Requirements These days, most computers can run EverQuest 2. Here are the system requirements stated by DBG (Daybreak Games): Minimum Specs Recommended Specs Also Required * Operating System: Windows 7 * Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo E4400/AMD Athlon x2 4050e * RAM: 3 GB * Graphics Card: Nvidia GeForce 8800/AMD Radeon HD 2600 XT * Internet Connection: Broadband internet connection * Operating System: Windows 7 * Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo E6850/AMD Phenom II x2 * RAM: 4 GB * Graphics Card: Nvidia GeForce 260/AMD Radeon HD 4870 * Internet Connection: Broadband internet connection * DirectSound Compatible Audio * Hard Drive: 17 GB of free disk space * DirectX 9.0c Notes About Installation * This game was created in an era of single-core CPUs. It has limited support for multiple CPU cores, and benefits more from actual CPU speed than number of cores. It is also heavily dependent on your graphics card, and therefore a dedicated GPU is advised. EQ2 was recently updated to support Shader 3.0 and this can be enabled in the in-game Options window. * The EQ2 patcher has been recently improved so that it only downloads the game files that you need at any given moment. Generally this means you can start the game within a minute of launching it, without a huge download or disc installation first. Each time you enter a new part of the EQ2 world, the game will pause and download another 50 to 100 megabytes of data. As you explore the game world, you'll accumulate more and more of the game's total files. * EQ2 can be run from any location - even from a USB drive. You can copy the EQ2 folder from one computer to another, and it will work as-is. EQ2 has been updated recently to be fully compatible with Windows Vista and Windows 7 (both 32-bit and 64-bit), and requires no special adjustments on those operating systems. * EQ2 can be run in Linux if you have a 3D driver installed and Wine 1.0 or later. EQ2 generally has a "Gold" rating on Wine, meaning it runs on Linux without significant issues. See the Wine AppDB entry for EverQuest 2 for details. * with the update of 14.06.2016 windows XP is no longer supported Game Overview Here are some of the reasons you might want to play EverQuest 2. If you're already convinced, then you can skip ahead to Character Creation. Major Features * Huge variety of classes and races. Choose from up to 21 races and 26 classes*. Any race can be any class (with some conditions). Four starting cities, each with its own newbie experience. *''The Freeblood and Aerakyn races are only available through the Marketplace. The Beastlord and Channeler classes are only available through the Marketplace.'' more info * One hundred ten levels of advancement. Numerous aspects of character development to pursue. Choose from a wide variety of goals: adventure levels, tradeskill levels, achievement points, quests, city status, guild levels, as well as numerous secondary goals such as item collections and enemy mastery. more info * Tons of content. A world that's been filled out through several expansions and free updates. Every level range has several places to adventure in. Large variety of terrain and settings. Rich backstory and tons of written lore available within the game world. * Heavy focus on quests. Nearly 8000 quests have been discovered by players. Game rewards are biased toward quests. Much of the game lore is presented through quests. A dialogue system helps make the player a participant in the lore. more info * Group by choice, not by necessity. Both group and solo play styles are well-supported by the content and the mechanics. Every class has the means to kill monsters solo, and every class has a useful role in a group. more info * Rich and interactive Tradeskill system. Every character can have a Tradeskill Class in addition to their Adventuring Class. When crafting items, react to crafting events by using your crafting skills. Sell your crafting skills to other players using a secure commission system. more info * Elaborate Player Housing. Buy, create, or quest for furniture items, then decorate your home with them. Upgrade your home's appearance. Upgrade to larger houses. Invite visitors and share your home. Sell your wares in sales displays to other players. Seven cities each have unique housing styles. more info * Relive your past and mentor your low-level friends. Pretend you are a lower-level character, with all of your equipment and abilities scaled down appropriately. Group with your low-level friends and give them a bonus to their rate of advancement. more info Game Mechanics * Many interactive abilities. Combat is interactive for all classes. Each class accumulates more than 20 distinct abilities. Get bonus effects when you combine your abilities in specific ways. Combine your abilities with group mates for even better bonus effects. more info * Single mechanic for both melee and spellcasting. Melee classes receive Combat Arts just like spellcasters receive Spells. Both types of classes draw from a Power pool to cast their abilities. All classes scribe their abilities in their Knowledge Book. more info * Every spell can be upgraded. Spell upgrades are obtained just like equipment upgrades - either looted from monsters or crafted by players. Six or seven tiers of improvement are available for each spell, each slightly more powerful than the previous. more info * Specialize your character. Earn Alternate Advancement Points by completing quests and defeating notable monsters, then customize your character by spending the points on new abilities. Choose new Racial Traits and Spell Mastery every ten levels. Choose a deity and earn unique abilities from them. more info * Customize your appearance. Put any clothing that's allowed by your class in your "appearance slots", overriding the appearance of your functional gear. Visit the Barber Shop to change your face and hair. Use the Dressing Room feature to see what you'd look like wearing any piece of equipment. more info * No experience loss or corpse runs on death. Never lose a level from dying. Respawn with your gear at specific revival locations, with a small 'experience debt' to be repaid. Gear is fully functional until its condition runs out after 10 consecutive deaths. Restore gear condition to 100% by visiting a mender NPC. more info Community Features * Integrated Voice Chat. Create voice channels on the fly, join community or guild voice channels, or talk privately with another player. more info * Built-in mail system. Send messages, items, and cash to other players. Receive mail notifications anywhere, and pick up mail at mailboxes throughout the world. * Shared Bank. Share tradeable items and money between all of your characters - even between different cities and alignments. * Powerful matchmaking tools. Specify the role you want to fill in a group, or solicit for players to join your group. Find work for your tradeskill, or hire a player to craft things for you.more info * Strong guild features. Browse for a new guild, or recruit members to your own guild, using the in-game recruitment tool. Excellent guild management tools. Hosted website and forum provided to every guild. Guild bank with flexible officer controls. * Guild progression. Each guild has its own experience bar and earns guild levels. The guild gains experience when its members perform tasks that earn city status. Prestigious items become available to members of higher level guilds. Purchase a guild hall containing convenient amenities for its members. * EQ2Players web portal. View other players' information, statistics, and history on the EQ2Players web site. Add your own bio and pictures. Evolution and Free Content EverQuest II has been significantly evolved by its development team during the years since its release. Many changes were made to core mechanics, and other new features added. At various times, significant amounts of in-game content have been added, free of charge to all subscribers. Bug fixes and system changes are typically included in these updates. Learn More We have a whole set of Beginner's Guides to help new and returning players to become acquainted with EQ2. We suggest the following articles to guide you through the major game features: You may also be interested in the following resources: * Category:User Guides - a list of all User Guides on EQ2i, including the above table for beginners. * Category:EverQuest II - our top level category, giving a comprehensive view of all articles on this wiki. * The 2019 New and Returning Player Guide, written by the Daybreak Community Manager, Roxxlyy. Enjoy the game! Don't be afraid to ask questions, and remember to check this wiki for answers. :-- the EQ2i Admin Team